Domestic Bliss
by Okami No Yume
Summary: Katara reflects on her happiness with Aang. Pure Kataang fluff. For the Katara/Aang lovers out there.


**Domestic Bliss**

**Obligatory Disclaimer: **It should be quite obvious that I hold no ownership over the characters of ATLA**.** It is the brain child of Mike and Brian and belongs to Nickelodeon.

Dedicated to my dear friend Abby, who I know is as much of a Kataang shipper as I am. ;)

* * *

Katara hummed contentedly to herself as she kneaded another loaf of dough to make the bread that would go with tonight's dinner.

Meanwhile, her six children, four of them three of them airbenders, two of them waterbenders, and the other a non bender all played a chaotic game of tag as they wove throughout the massive warren that was the Western Air Temple, all of them shrieking with delighted laughter.

She smiled to herself and shook her head fondly. Today was going to be a great day, because in his last letter, Aang had told her that he was coming home to her within a week, and he would be coming home today. She'd been counting them down with growing excitement.

There were times when Katara envied Aang a little for getting to travel around the world, but really, she was happy to play the role of wife and mother. She'd always wanted a family to call her own, and her adventuring days were long behind her.

After she'd checked on the food, she decided to do some laundry. She washed a pile of clothes diligently and then hung them on the line to dry. As she did so, she looked periodically up into the air, using her hand to shade her eyes so she could squint at the horizon in the hopes that she would spot the silhouette of a flying bison.

She was eventually rewarded as she spotted a large dark shape against the sun whose shape was unmistakeable. _Appa_.

Beaming ear to ear, Katara called for her gaggle of children to let them know that their father had at last come home.

Aang, now grown into a man with perpetual smile and laugh lines on his face jumped off of Appa as Katara ran up to greet him and kissed him deeply and passionately. Meanwhile, the massive beast let out an exhausted groan and flopped onto his stomach, stretching out his six legs in relief after the long flight as his gigantic tongue lolled out.

"Oh Aang sweetie, I missed you!" she declared once she finally came up for air.

"I missed you too, sweetie" he replied, smoothing her hair aside.

However, the happy reunion was interrupted when Aang was tackled over and mobbed by six small forms, all of them clearly overjoyed that their father had come home, and he was all but assaulted by a barrage of questions being fired at him a mile a minute. Aang laughed, ruffled the hair of one of his sons, Tenzin. Katara chided them, telling them that their father would answer all their questions about how his trip went later and to go wash up for dinner. She was answered with a disappointed chorus and "awwws" and "Do I have to?" However, a single look from her quickly silenced their complaints.

Aang couldn't help chuckling good naturedly. "Gotta love them, huh?"

Katara smiled softly. "Yeah. It's sweet, the way they always greet you so happily."

Aang looked at her, clear affection written on his face. "You make a great mother, you know. Like I knew you always would."

She blushed modestly. "I try." And then, "Aang?"

"Yeah?" he replied.

"There's something I have to tell you. Something big." She felt joy and nervousness flutter within her.

"Well..." she took a deep breath, trying to think how to tell him. "Remember a few months ago, how we said "goodbye" right before you left?" She felt her face heat at the memory.

"Yeah..." he remembered that night with particular fondness.

"Do...you think we'll have another airbender or waterbender?"

Aang stared at her in wonder as he realized what she was getting at. "You're..."

"I am," she said, smiling softly. "And maybe he or she will be a bender."

Aang beamed ear to ear and pulled her close to him, his heart bursting with happiness. It was his turn to kiss her deeply.

* * *

Fire Lady Katara sat bolt upright in bed, gasping and sweating. Her husband was violently startled awake as well.

Alarmed, Zuko immediately pulled her into his arms to ease her trembling. "Katara love, what is it?" he asked, voice laced with concern.

Katara clung to him tightly, desperately. "Oh Zuko. I just had the most terrible dream."

* * *

**A/N: **Hahahaha, gotcha! Did I get ya? I initially planned to put this up for April Fools, but only got around to finishing it now. I know it's way late, but eh. Hope ya'll won't flame me too much. After all, this was just a bit of harmless fun. No offense to the Kataang shippers out there. I still love ya. ;)


End file.
